The present invention relates to a horn switch and, more preferably, to a horn switch gear provided to an airbag system such that a module cover or an airbag system moves backward by pressure applied by an occupant. The present invention also relates to an airbag system including the horn switch gear.
Driver-seat airbag systems mounted on steering wheels of cars include one in which when a module cover of the airbag system is pushed, a horn switch is turned on to blow a horn. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-100832 and 2001-114057 describe driver-seat airbag systems in which when an airbag system is pushed, a module cover moves backward to turn on a horn switch.
In known horn switch gears, one of the contact members is mounted to a module cover and the other is attached to a retainer. However, providing separate contact members increases the difficulty of assembly work which must be done with high accuracy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a horn switch gear having a pair of contact members at only one of a backward moving body such as a module cover and a stationary body such as a retainer to facilitate the positioning of the contact members and an airbag system including the horn switch gear.